


Second Chances?

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen talks to Lester instead of going alone to the bunker... will things end up differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen stepped away from the porthole window. He could hear the creatures moving behind him, he could see the horror on Nick's face, but he had to do this, it was the only way. As he backed away from a hissing raptor and sidestepped a Silurian millipede, all Stephen could hope was this would work, that it would be worth it.

It had all seemed so easy on the other side of the door, before he was locked in this room, but he couldn't let Nick do it and Helen was never going to, even if Lester would kill him if he survived. He smiled as he recalled how he'd ended up here.

***

Stephen entered the ARC, nodding to the soldier on duty, thankful that the man hadn't barred him entry. He paused in the atrium, looking towards Nick's office, before turning and strolling up the ramp leading to the upper level, nodding to Connor as he passed the young geek sitting at the ADD and strolled up the ramp.

He was grateful that Leek wasn't present; the oily man would enjoy watching him ask Lester for help. Fuck! Was this even a good idea in the first place? If only Nick had talked to him but... no, why should he have? Stephen had betrayed him, and more than once. 

He knocked firmly on Lester's door and stepped inside when the man replied. However, once inside, he had no idea how to start. 

“I assume you wanted something, Hart?” Lester looked up from his paperwork with a sigh. “Either say what you came here to say or leave, I assume you have some work to do?” Lester steepled his fingers together. “Although I believe the good Professor did fire you...”

Stephen had known this was a stupid idea and turned to leave. He'd figure it out on his own, somehow, and make things right. 

“Oh for God's sake, Hart,” Lester muttered before raising his voice. “I assume you had a reason to interrupt me?”

“I...” Stephen nodded. “Helen came to see me.”

Lester closed his eyes for a moment. “Good God, man.”

“She needed my help...” Stephen began before adding, “At least, she said she did.”

“There's hope for you yet, Hart.”

Stephen shot a glare at Lester, one that just rolled off him as water off a duck's back. “I told her to leave.”

“But she came back,” Lester stated.

Stephen nodded. “She told me she agreed with me, that we should tell people about the anomalies.”

“And you believed her?” Lester asked. “She's had eight years to tell people. Eight years when she stayed away from Cutter and from you. Did she explain why she never came back?”

“She said she couldn't find the right anomaly.”

“Really? And you believed her?” Stephen could hear the disbelief in Lester's voice as the man continued, “She's wandering around with current technology and clothing, but she couldn't find the house she'd lived in for years?”

“Maybe it wasn't the right year?” Stephen knew that was a bloody weak reply, but... well, he was already doubting Helen's story.

“I know Cutter's sulking, but why didn't you come to me with this?” Lester asked before shaking his head. “You were correct, she is a right bitch.”

“What?” Stephen hadn't the faintest idea what Lester was on about now. 

“She manipulated you and Cutter, shattering your relationship and leaving you isolated and vulnerable. She probably feed you a pack of lies about the ARC and, I suppose, about me? What did she tell you? That I was the enemy?”

“Yes. She said the mercenaries were in your pay.” 

“What mercenaries?” Lester narrowed his eyes as he started up at Stephen. “Sit down, Hart, I believe we have a lot to discuss. These mercenaries, for instance, why wasn't I informed about them?” He sighed. “Because you believed her. Good God, Hart, why the hell would I need mercenaries?” 

“Um...” Put like that, Stephen had to wonder why he'd never questioned Helen. Lester had bloody soldiers at his beck and call, unless, “Maybe you wanted it off the books? The ones we encountered in the Silurian were capturing creatures.”

“Why would I want more creatures making a mess of my ARC?” Lester frowned for a moment before adding, “And Hart, if I had hired them, I'd make bloody sure they couldn't be defeated by a pair of scientists and a teenager.” 

“Then why did Nick see one here?” Stephen wasn't ready to admit defeat, not yet, not when it meant Helen had lied to him. 

Lester's voice rose slightly when he asked, “Here? At the ARC?”

“Yes. The cleaner from the shopping centre.” Stephen saw the enquiring eyebrow and added, “One of the raptors attacked him and he disappeared, we thought he'd died.”

“And it never occurred to either of you to tell me I have a dead man walking around the ARC?” Lester frowned, “But the real question is, how did he get access to the ARC?” 

“If it wasn't you, who was it?” Stephen asked before barking, “Wait!” when Lester reached for his intercom. 

“Hart?” 

“Someone let him into the ARC,” Stephen told him. 

“I am happy to know you no longer suspect me, but I assure you Ms Wickes has the highest security clearance.” 

“Which would allow her to grant him access.” Stephen had been happier suspecting Lester, Lorraine had been a friend to him after the fallout of Helen's revelation.

“Fine. How do you suggest finding out who this mole is?” Lester looked thoughtful, “Well, at least we now know how Helen knows so much about the ARC.”

***

Now, all Stephen could hope was that Lester had despatched Ryan and his men to the coordinates Stephen had texted before he'd thrown his phone away. He couldn't risk Helen or her ally finding it on him, but he wished he'd waited for the confirmation message from Lester.

He ducked and spun away when a raptor hissed and leapt, his heart hammering when it landed on the slow-moving bulk of the Mer-creature. He heard the chitter of a future predator and knew his pounding heart was a siren call to it.

The stench of blood filled the air and he could see the Smilodon snarling as a raptor snapped at it, both tearing into the carcass of the Mer. He swallowed and slowly retreated when he noticed the future predator hanging from the control unit leap onto one of the containment structures. He could hear the others and knew it wouldn't be long before he was targeted. 

One of the predators landed on the floor near him, its head tilted before it turned that ugly face towards him. It knuckle-walked towards him, still cautious but Stephen knew that wouldn't last long. He slowly backed away as it advanced, wishing he had made different choices, wishing he had... well, if he survived this he would. If he survived and he knew that was unlikely when he felt the wall against his back and knew he had nowhere to run. This was it. 

He saw the predator gather itself and then...

Stephen shook his head, his ears ringing and his eyes watering. He blinked several times, desperate to see, and swung a punch at a dark, blurry shape before hands grabbed him. Hands that shook him and he barely heard himself being called an idiot. He smiled and let the other man help him out, relieved to have survived.

***

“I promised myself something in there.” Stephen leaned against the office door.

“Not to be an idiot in the future?” Lester enquired. 

“No,” Stephen said before noticing the quirked eyebrow and rethinking his words. “I mean, yes, I don't plan on being an idiot in the future, but that wasn't what I meant.” He stepped into the office, letting the door close behind him as he moved towards the desk. “I meant this.” He leaned down, slowly enough that Lester could have stopped him, and smiled as he pressed his lips to Lester's, licking across them as he asked for and was granted access. 

“Not bad, Hart,” Lester murmured before glancing around his office. “But this is hardly the time or place for this.”

“My place?” 

“I think not.”

“Oh.” Stephen had hoped, but... he almost squawked when Lester grabbed him and kissed him hard. 

“Do you really want Helen walking in on us?” 

“Ah.” Much as he’d enjoyed seeing the stunned look on her face, Stephen had no wish for anything to interrupt them. “Your place?”

“A much better idea.” Lester turned back to his work. “Now, I believe you have a report to write.”

“Lester?” 

“Not at work, dear boy.” Lester made a shooing motion. 

“You just want to eye up my arse.” Stephen pouted. 

“I plan on doing more than that, my dear boy.” 

Lester almost purred, the words sending a shiver of anticipation through Stephen and he could hardly wait, but he knew Lester would make him. Maybe a quick visit to the bogs? 

“Oh, Hart?”

“Lester?”

“Considering the situation, you can finish once you're written your report.” Lester turned back to his own work. 

“And you?”

“I suppose I can make an exception, for once.” 

Stephen nodded and did his best not to race from the office. Maybe, this really would all turn out OK in the end. He noticed Nick watching him and nodded to the man, smiling when Nick nodded back. His near-death had thawed the ice between them. He now had a second chance to make things right and he wasn't going to throw this one away.


End file.
